Marius Purson
Age:19 Gender:Male Occupation: Elementalist Bio A young man born between a fisherman and a common woman. He grew up in an under privileged village in nuetral territory. The town remained that way for neither the order or demon realm army saw much potential in it. The only saving grace for the village was the nearby lake where many fishermen went to provide food for their family. Raising a family wasn't easy but the Purson's made the best of it. The family was also slightly better off than the others due to his father's skill with a fishing rod. Marius manged to grow healthy and happy despite the fact that he didn't inherit his father's skill. Soon the family had a second son named Muir. Marius quickly took to his younger brother in an attempt to be the best older brother he can possibly be. Through his attempts he ends up putting alot of effort into any endeavor. One day his father got a job offer in the zinpangu region and left with his wife to scout out ahead. THey said they would be back in a month or so and had confidence in Marius' ability to care for his brother, but years have passed and not a word reached Marius of there return. Marius began wondering was his family really not happy with what they had, and whether his parents abandoned him and Muir in order to start a better life. He kept these thoughts to himself in order to be a good brother to Muir. He single-handedly raised Muir himself. Fishing at the local lake for hours until he caught something worthy of being dinner. Then one day during a bad fish attempts some large pulled his line. Out of determination Marius reeled it in to only fine that an Undine has grabbed his line. The Undine called herself Maria and instantly began flirting with Marius, but Marius was weary of her. Sure he found her attractive but based on what he knew about mamono they cause people to become over indulgent and forget what's important to them for sexual pleasure. That was not something Marius could do for his brother depends on him. The Undine surprisingly respected this and offer Marius a batch of fish in order to show no hard feelings. Or at least that is what Marius thought she was trying to do. Marius took the fish home and enjoyed them with his brother but soon found that Maria followed him home. She came to find Muir and him barely getting by. So maria offered them her assistance of but tells Marius that she could help more if he took her as his wife. Marius hesitated at first but soon made a contract with her near the local lake and promised to remain loyal to her. The two then decide to take muir and leave the village in order to find a better life. Appearance Marius is a man of average height of 5'9 slim frame. He possesses very curly dark brown hair that reaches down to his neck and very tan skin. he also possess sky blue eyes and enjoys wearing a headband made of rope just like his father. HIs clothes are often low quality low class attire as he doesn't possess much money. Personality Marius is describe by most as a hard worker. This is due to him having to put in more effort than most in certain task. He is well aware of this fact and has become kinda pessimistic towards certain things, expecting to fail at his first attempt. Yet he still manages a positive out look through practicing things in repetition. He can also be view as a little naive as he has only been in the small fishing village for most of his life. Yet he will not trust people he has just met right of the back. Abilities Water Elementalist Has a contract with the Undine Maria, which gives him the ability to use powerful elemental magic despite his lack of formal magic training. Water magic He has gotten pretty adept at the use of water magic through Maria teaching him. Category:Characters